Stolen
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Jogan/Light story. Set in A Day in the Life!verse. Full summary and details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stolen  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian. Future!fic, Daddy!Logan and Daddy!Julian.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,285

**Summary:** Logan Wright is having the worst day of his life. The lady at the Starbucks messed up his coffee ordered, his coworker Ted was a complete jerk, he was pulled over for speeding on the way to pick up his son, AND the kids at Felix's school have been teasing him for thing he can't control. But he can overlook all of that, because that's just the typical bad day for Logan Wright. What makes today the worst?

He just watched his five-year-old son get taken away by some psycho in a mask.

_**Author's Note: Hi! I still exist, yes. I know I haven't post anything **_**here _in a while, but I'm working on it. I hope you guys like this. It's a story set in the Day in the Life!verse. So here. :)_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan, Julian, or Ethan and Evan Brightman. They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. Little Logan and Felix are mine, though as well as the random police officers, teachers, and Ted._

* * *

><p><em>"It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons." ~Friedrich von Schiller<em>

_And then, just when all hope seems lost, the knight shows up to save the day! And the whole village will thank him for his bravery and promise they'll never make fun of him—_

"Felix? Why don't you come up front and share your drawing with the class?" Felix's head snaps up to where Mrs. Border, his kindergarten teacher, looks at him with hopeful, yet slightly aggravated eyes. She told the entire class several moments ago to stop their family drawings (which she gave them an hour to do, and Felix finished it in a half an hour. Still very detailed and better than most of the kids around him, if he does say so himself) and listen up while others kids got up and presented their drawings. Felix, to be honest, doesn't like this classroom; they all look at him like he's weird, and they tease him all the time. But the school year is almost over, so Felix has decided to just tough it out rather than complain to one of his daddies about switching schools.

"Yes, Mrs. Border," Felix says, hopping up and walking to the front of the class. He hears snickers behind him as he does. Big brother Logan always says to follow Daddy Julian's philosophy when it comes to people laughing at you: hold your head high, prove them wrong, and one day they'll be sorry they ever doubted you. But it's hard for him. He's not as bold and sure as Logan, Daddy Logan, and Daddy Julian are. At least not yet. Maybe one day he could be.

"Okay, so this is my family," Felix says, holding up a large piece of white construction paper. It's a really good drawing, one of his best, even though he didn't spend that much time on it. It helps that he's been doing drawings like this for the last couple of years of his life. "Um, this is me and my big brother Logan." He points to the two smaller figures on the page, one with brown hair and one with gold. "And here is Daddy Logan and Daddy Julian."

"You have two daddies?" a girl from the front asks. She's new and blissfully unaware of most of the class's background stories.

"Yup," Felix tells her with a smile. "Daddy Logan is a political advisor and Daddy Julian is an actor."

"Where's your mommy?" she asks.

"Maggie, it's rude to ask those kinds of questions," Mrs. Border scolds.

"It's okay. See, my mommy is this lady named Amy. She carried me and my brother Logan for our daddies. She's really nice. She stops by every now and then to see how we're doing."

"My mommy says every kid needs a mommy and a daddy," Maggie says with a scrunched nose. Felix is taken aback by the amount of contempt in Maggie's voice.

"My daddies take good care of me," he defends weakly.

"Who does all the mommy things for you?" Maggie continues prying. "Like who stays at home and takes care of you?"

"Daddy Logan and Daddy Julian both do. They make it so they aren't away at the same time. Well, it happened once, and we had to go stay with Uncle Ethan and Evan, but one of them is almost always at home."

"Who cooks and cleans?"

"Daddy Julian is a better cook, but Daddy Logan can make some things. And they both clean. We help them too." They stare at each other silently for several moments, Maggie seeming to analyze Felix with wary eyes and Felix just staring back because he's not sure what else to do.

"It's still weird that you have two dads," she sighs at long last.

"No, it's not!" Felix stomps his foot. He's tired of _everyone_ saying that. Because it's not.

"Yeah, it is," one of Felix's daily tormentors, Dylan, calls from the back. "It's probably why you're so weird too."

"I'm not weird," Felix murmurs quietly, clutching his picture tightly to his chest.

"Enough!" Mrs. Border shouts. "Dylan, Maggie, stop that right now. Just because someone has different circumstances than you do does not make them weird." She turns to Felix and says, "You can sit back down, sweetie." Felix does, head hung a little low. Mrs. Border probably doesn't see it, but there are tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. He plops back into his seat and puts his drawing on his desk.

_I'm not weird,_ he thinks to himself. _There is nothing wrong with me or my family. Daddy Logan said so. They're just mean. _Then he picks his crayons back up and starts back on his doodle of the knight who rescues a village from being eaten by a dragon as Maggie begins her presentation. She talks about her daddy, twin baby sisters, an older brother, and a dog. She pointedly looks at Felix when she starts talking about her mom.

_Maybe the knight should let the dragon eat them. That will teach them not to make fun of him._

When school lets out a half hour later, Felix is relieved.

_Daddy Logan will probably take me to lunch. Maybe we can get ice cream afterwards, _he thinks. It brightens his mood when he thinks about going home, especially since Daddy Logan likes to spoil him a little more when Logan and Daddy Julian aren't around.

He's just cleared out his cubby and packed up his backpack when Dylan walks up to him.

"Having two daddies is wrong," he tells Felix. "My dad said so."

"Daddy Logan said there is nothing wrong with our family," Felix repeats aloud, more for himself than for Dylan.

"Your daddy is stupid," Dylan says.

"He is not! He graduated from Harvard!" Felix shouts at him. Sure, he still isn't sure where Harvard is, or _what _graduating from there means, only that you have to really smart to go there. Daddy Logan gets offers all the time to go to different jobs with different, powerful people, and he always says his degree from Harvard helps a lot with that.

"He's still stupid."

"Maybe you're the one who's stupid," Felix shoots back.

"This drawing is stupid too," Dylan says, not letting anything Felix says phase him. He snatches the picture out of Felix's hands

"Hey!" Felix cries as he rips it in two, throwing the two halves to the side.

"Oops," Dylan says. Felix looks around to see Mrs. Border out in the hallway talking to the teacher next door, Mrs. Philip. "Bye, weirdo." He leaves without another word.

Felix picks up the two pieces of his drawing and tucks them against his chest. He actually starts to cry this time and rushes out the door as fast as he can. He doesn't stop until he's opening the back passenger door of Daddy Logan's SUV.

"Hey, baby boy." Daddy Logan turns around to help him buckle into his booster seat, face wide in a smile at seeing his younger child. The grin immediately falters when he sees Felix's wet eyes. "What happened?"

"Dylan Stiles ripped my drawing," he mumbles, holding out the pieces for Daddy Logan to see. "He said having two daddies is wrong and that you were stupid, and I told him he was wrong because you went to Harvard, and then he called my drawing stupid and then he ripped it, and before that this girl Maggie kept asking questions about why I didn't have a mommy, and she said that every kid needs a mom, and I hate this stupid school!" He's really crying now, the kind of crying when it's hard to breathe and his hands tremble. The fact that he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep because he always feels like someone is watching him all the time doesn't help either.

"Felix—"

"They make fun of me all the time. They say my hair's stupid, that I'm weird, that I try to show off how much money we have by wearing nice clothes and by bringing in my really nice drawing pencils that you and Daddy Julian bought me for Show and Tell." He wipes his eyes with his sleeve before continuing softly, "They don't like me, Daddy. They don't like me, and I don't know why. I've never done anything to make them not like me. Not on purpose."

Daddy Logan's grip on the steering wheel has been tightening the entire time Felix's been ranting, and his eyes have darkened dangerously. Daddy Julian always tells them to watch Daddy Logan when he gets mad. Because while he knows Daddy Logan would never lay a hand on any of them, he doesn't promise the same for other people.

Felix always gets scared when Daddy Logan gets mad. Grandpa John is usually the only one capable of getting Daddy Logan this upset, and that almost always results in Daddy Logan throwing something or leaving for a while to let off steam.

"Daddy?" Felix squeaks. Daddy Logan takes a deep breath and turns towards him.

"Yes, Felix?"

"Can we just go?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah," Daddy Logan says after a long while. "We can go. I'll talk to your teacher on Monday. But we should get something to eat first. We can go wherever you want since Grandpa John is picking Logan up and taking him to Maine for the weekend."

"Can we get take out? I really want to go home."

"Sure, 'Lix. Panda Express okay?" Felix nods. "All right. I'll call in our order now." He takes his phone out of his pocket, but before he dials, he pauses, presses a few buttons, and then smiles.

"Daddy Julian sent you a text, didn't he?" Felix smirks.

"Yup. Says he misses us. And that filming in Peru this time of year sucks." Daddy Logan shakes his head fondly and then closes the message. After buckling Felix in his booster seat, dialing the wrong number twice—"I'm sorry, D, but your speed dial button is right after the one for Panda Express! Yes, of course a restaurant is before you, unless _you_ plan on feeding my kid while Julian's away?"—and picking up their carryout order, they finally head for home.

Daddy Logan's mood improved drastically with the text from Julian, so Felix doesn't feel like he's walking on pins and needles when they pull into the driveway.

"Come on. We'll watch a movie while we eat," Daddy Logan says, flipping the latch on Felix's booster seat. He helps Felix untangle himself from the mess of seatbelts—"This thing was designed to make people mad, I swear…"—and scoops up their food to take inside.

Daddy Logan lets Felix pick out the movie, and it's, no surprise, _Alice in Wonderland_ for fourth time this week. They curl up together on the couch, and of course, Daddy Logan falls asleep halfway through it, but Felix watches the whole thing with wide eyes and a goofy smile. His favorite part is when the Cheshire cat pops up, mostly because it reminds him of Uncle Ethan and Evan and how they call him "Baby Cheshire," because he looks so much like Daddy Julian, especially when he grins.

Daddy Logan wakes up not long after the movie goes back to the main menu screen.

"Oh, the movie's over," he says sleepily, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Mhmm," Felix nods, snuggling a little closer to his daddy's side.

"What do you want to do now?" Daddy Logan asks. Felix smiles, because he really loves days when he gets to decide what they do.

After thinking about it for a few moments, Felix bursts out, "Can we play soccer?" He actually forgets how much he doesn't like going outside anymore, because of how he feels like someone's staring at him (probably the paparazzi. They're always trying to get pictures of Felix and Logan with their daddies). Since Little Logan doesn't like playing soccer, when he's gone is usually the only time Felix gets to.

"Sure," Daddy Logan says.

They can't _actually _play soccer with just two people, so mostly they kick the ball back and forth while talking. Felix asks how Daddy Logan's day was at work, and Daddy Logan replies that it was just the usual, which means it was just okay. It makes Felix sad that Daddy Logan doesn't like his job as much as Daddy Julian does, but they don't talk about it. Daddy Logan says Felix shouldn't worry himself about it. It's hard not to when Daddy Logan seems so miserable.

Daddy Logan used to sing and play the piano for a living, when it was just him and Daddy Julian, but once Felix and Logan came into the picture, that all changed. They needed the extra money to pay for the house, all the things kids need, and so that they could have the kind of life they have. That was when Daddy Logan took the job as the political advisor. He's really good at what he does, even if he doesn't like it all that much.

Felix can't help but feel a little guilty that Daddy Logan had to stop doing what he loves so the bills would be paid. He knows both his daddies love him, but sometimes he wonders if Daddy Logan would be just a little bit happier if they'd decided to not have kids. Because then he could sing and play piano and have the freedom he had before them.

Felix shakes his head and focuses back on the game when he realizes that he's got the ball and Daddy Logan's watching him. He smiles before rearing his foot back and kicking the ball as hard as he can. He misses Daddy Logan completely (and hey, he's not some soccer prodigy, okay?), and the ball ends up getting stuck in the tall shrubbery surrounding their house.

"Sorry!" he calls sheepishly as Daddy Logan shakes his head with a grin. "I'll get it!"

"I've got it," Daddy Logan says, dropping down to his knees and crawling into the bushes. Felix giggles when he tries to come back out because his shoulders get caught on the branches (Daddy Logan should have listened to him. He knew it was going to happen because Daddy Logan's too tall to fit through there).

"I told you!" Felix tells him. He's too busy laughing at Daddy Logan's sad attempt to wrench himself free of the bushes that he doesn't hear the sound of footsteps padding across the grass behind him, quickly yet assuredly. He doesn't notice someone standing behind him until a hand cups over his mouth and an arm wraps around him, picking him up and carrying him away.

He immediately starts thrashing, kicking and trying to make whoever has him let go, but the man—he's fairly sure it's a man—is strong, very strong, and Felix knows there's no way he can hope to break free. So he does the only thing he can.

He bites the hand over his mouth as hard as he can. The man yells, "Fuck!" and lets go, at which point Felix screams as loud as he can, "Daddy! Daddy, help me! Make him let me go!"

"Felix?" Daddy Logan manages to pull himself free of the bushes just as the man throws Felix over his shoulder and rushes down the driveway. Felix catches a glimpse of Daddy Logan's face as he realizes what's happening, as he sees Felix screaming and being carried away. He looks angry, much worse than he did earlier, but Felix is actually relieved this time, because he knows Daddy Logan would never let anyone hurt him.

Then the man forces him into a car—one that wasn't there when Felix and Daddy Logan came out back to play—and gets into the driver's seat. Felix tries to open the door, but the child lock is on and he can't do anything. Just stare out the back as Daddy Logan sprints down the driveway.

Only he doesn't make it in time as the man stomps on the gas pedal and screeches out into the street.

The last thing Felix sees is Daddy Logan standing at the end of the driveway, staring after them with a horrified look. Then they make a sharp right turn, and everything Felix knows is suddenly gone.

He slides down into a sitting position, staring at the man in the front seat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks, biting his lips to stop from crying.

The man doesn't answer his first question, but he does say, "Don't worry, Felix. I'm going to take good care of you. Better than that blond oaf back there." Felix's name is said in a reverent manner, like it's sacred, holy.

Felix refrains from saying that Daddy Logan isn't an oaf because he feels like that would be a bad idea. Instead, he whimpers, "Who are you?"

"There are many things you will learn to call me. Savior, hero. _Daddy. _But for now, you can call me Adam."

* * *

><p>Logan Wright is having the worst day of his life. It started off with the lady at Starbucks getting his order wrong. He goes to the same Starbucks every day he has work, and they've never screwed it up before, so he should have known it was going to be a bad day just from that alone.<p>

Then after he made it to work, his newest co-worker Ted, who's only been around a few weeks, made some rude, snide comment about how crappy Julian's last movie was and how he was much better when he was younger (Logan pointedly ignored him, but he did make sure to drop a packet of salt in Ted's coffee when he wasn't looking). Ted's kind of a jerk, Logan decided, so he was going to just pretend he didn't exist.

Then the bastard had the audacity to ask why he had a picture of Felix in his wallet (he'd been showing it to Daphne, who adores the boys to pieces), and when Logan told him Felix was his son, he laughed and said, "No, he's not. That's Julian Larson's boy. I've seen them at red carpet events. I can't believe you're enough of a creep to keep a picture of a movie star's kid in your wallet," at which point Logan had dropped the ball on him that, uh, hey, he's kinda, sorta married to Julian Larson. That's why his desk nameplate has "Larson-Wright" on it. If Ted had paid closer attention he probably also would have noticed the blond-haired, green-eyed child who usually accompanies Julian and Felix, as well as the taller blond man who has been seen from time to time with them. Ted kept his mouth shut after that, but he still sent Logan weird looks.

After the fiasco at the office, he was cruising down the highway and got pulled over for going twenty over the speed limit (he'd never do that with the boys, so he doesn't see _why_ it's such a big deal) and received a one-hundred-fifty dollar ticket. Not that he can't pay it or anything, but Julian's still going to give him that look. The one where he seems amused yet bothered at the same time.

He arrived to Felix's kindergarten just barely in time because of that stupid highway patrol jerk, and lo and behold, a bunch of snot-nosed, ignorant brats had been picking on Felix. They even had him _crying_. That teacher was lucky he didn't march in there and start in on her for not doing anything. But he and Julian knew from the moment they decided to have kids that this would probably come up, so Logan resolved to take care of things on Monday, when his anger had waned slightly.

But he could have handled all of it. To be honest, days like this happen more than he'd like them too. But what he can't handle is sitting on his couch with two detectives in front of him. Filing for a missing child after some crazy fuck in a mask _stole Felix right in front of him_. Grabbed him, shoved him in a car, and drove off.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Mr. Wright," the detective with a notepad clutched in one hand and a pencil in the other says.

"We were outside playing soccer," Logan explains, surprised at how calm his voice sounds. He'd been a complete mess when he called nine-one-one, doing everything he could to steady his voice and make intelligible sentences. Everything had seemed like it was a bad dream then, and only now, sitting in front of these officers, does he understand it's real. Someone has_ really_ kidnapped Felix_. _That thought makes his throat tighten, and he almost can't keep talking. But then he takes a stuttering breath and continues, "Felix kicked the ball into the bushes, so I went to get it. Some branches caught my shirt, and I was too busying trying to get myself free to notice something was wrong. And then he started screaming for me. I was able to pull myself free, and when I turned around, some guy in a mask was carrying him away. I chased after them, but he put Felix in a car and I—I didn't get to him in time. He drove away."

"Do you remember the license plate number?"

"FKI 1309," Logan recites, needing hardly any time to respond. He'll never forget that number. It's burned into his memory, along with Felix's face being pressed up against the rear window, begging for Daddy Logan to save him.

God, he's such a failure as a father.

"I'll go run the plate number," the second officer says, standing up and leaving. Logan buries his face in his hands, steadying his breathing so he doesn't freak out. The last thing he needs is anyone seeing him fall apart like that.

"Sir, we understand that this is difficult for you," the first officer, McGreevy, says to him with hardly any intonation, like he's said it a thousand times before. "It's always hard when something bad happens to your child. But we're going to do everything we can to get him back."

"I would hope so," Logan snarls without thinking. "I didn't fucking call you here for you to just tell me to give up." Logan regrets the words the moment they pass his lips. "I—I'm sorry. I just…"

"I get it," McGreevy says, his tone immediately changing from all business to personal. "I remember when my daughter went missing. She was only gone a few hours, but they were the worst hours of my life. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure Felix is safe and with you as soon as he possibly can be."

Logan looks into the man's eyes, and while he's still going fucking insane, it's good to know he's not alone. That someone else shares his pain, or has anyway.

"I just want my son back," Logan says, his voice raw and broken. It sounds pathetic, Logan knows, but he doesn't care at this point. He just wants Felix back in his arms, curled into his side like he was earlier when they were watching_Alice in Wonderland_.

"I know, sir," McGreevy says, patting Logan's shoulder. "Believe me, I know. Is there anything else you can recall that could help? Anything at all?"

Logan thinks for a long time, and he's just about to say no when he remembers something Felix told him a week or so ago.

"_Daddy Logan? I think there's someone watching me," Felix said, staring out the window of his bedroom while Logan searched around for his favorite bedtime story._

"_What?" Logan asked, only half paying attention while checking under the bed._

"_I think someone's watching me. Like, through my window and when we play outside. And when we go to get ice cream and stuff."_

"_That's probably just the paparazzi, honey," Logan told him. He found _Goodnight Moon_ tucked between Felix's bed and nightstand and yanked it free before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know how much they like to get in Daddy Julian's business." Logan opened the book and was just about to start reading when Felix's quiet, trembling voice stopped him._

"_But it's not like that," Felix explained. "I'm scared, Daddy." Logan looked up to see his younger child clutching his blanket tightly to his chest and staring out the window with frightened eyes._

"_You're being serious," Logan said, shifting to lay next to Felix, arm encircled around him. Felix gave a teary nod of his head. Logan sighed, not because he was annoyed with Felix, but because he was terrible at this kind of stuff. Where was Julian when he needed him? So he said the only thing he could. "Felix, you know I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah," Felix said, resting his head against Logan's chest. Logan stroked the top of his upset son's head in an attempt to soothe him. It worked; Felix relaxed marginally as Logan's fingers brushed gently through his hair._

"_Then you know that I will always do everything I can to protect you," Logan said. "You're my baby. I know it probably annoys you to hear that, but you are. You always will be. No matter how old you get."_

"_I know," Felix yawned. Whether he knew he would always be Logan's baby or that Logan would always protect him, Logan wasn't entirely sure, but he simply smiled and opened _Goodnight Moon_ again. The book was way beneath Felix's reading level (he'd always been an exceptionally bright boy) but something about the way Logan read it to him made Felix fall asleep every time. He pecked his son's forehead and began,_

"_In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon…"_

It wasn't long after that that Logan started noticing something was a little off. He could feel eyes following his sons as they played, following him as he played with them. He saw shadows darting away the moment he looked in certain directions. He thought he was imagining it. That maybe Felix had planted a seed of paranoia in his brain. But now, he isn't so sure.

"Mr. Wright?" McGreevy's voice cuts through Logan's thoughts. He's closed the notepad and looks like he's about to stand up. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Logan says, desperately, as if he's afraid McGreevy will go before he can say it. "There is something else."

McGreevy answers by flipping his notepad back open and pressing his pen against the sheet. "Go on."

After Logan explains everything—and he tells every little detail he can manage, every instance he remembers that eerie feeling of being watched, that he may not really be alone with his family even when in the comfort of their own home—he needs a drink of water. And he wouldn't object to a bit of brandy. This combined with the previous recounting has left him feeling utterly exhausted and spent. It tires him even more to see the wheels spinning in McGreevy's head.

"Is that everything, now?" he asks patiently. Logan nods. "All right. I know this is going to be hard, but the best thing you can do right now is go on the news and ask for Felix's safe return. It might make whoever did this more sympathetic, more inclined to give him back. He'll feel guilty for taking him away if we do this right."

"I'll do anything," Logan says. "Just tell me what to say."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," the second detective—Donovan, Logan thinks he called himself—walks back into the room with a piece of paper clutched in a gloved hand. McGreevy slips on a pair of gloves of his own and takes the note. He reads it over several times before extending it to Logan.

"Mr. Wright, do you have any idea what this could mean?"

In neat, tight handwriting, all uppercase, the words, _He's mine. You'll never take him from me. Not this time, Logan. –ADAM_

_No._ Logan feels his breathing start to falter, his chest tighten, his entire body begin to shake. _It can't be him._

"Mr. Wright?" McGreevy says again.

"Someone's trying to fuck with me," Logan says stonily, standing up and walking towards the window. It's raining outside. It makes everything even worse.

"The name Adam means something to you?"

"Adam was the name of a stalker my husband had when we were in high school," Logan tells him. "He—he pretended to kidnap Julian so I'd go after him. The note he left—it was just like that, except it just said, _Julian's mine, and you'll never take him away from me._ Then he tried to kill me. Julian showed up when Adam was going to shoot me and pushed me out of the way right as Adam pulled the trigger." A lump forms in Logan's throat. It's always hard to talk about it. "Julian almost died."

"What happened to Adam? Did he run away? Get arrested?" Logan doesn't answer, his mind fogging with memories of blood, tears, and screams, so McGreevy presses further. "Mr. Wright, we need to know if there's any way he could be responsible for your son's disappearance."

"He can't be," Logan says. "He can't be because I watched him kill himself after he shot Julian_._"

The room is quiet after that. The entire house is quiet. Not like after a long day spent on the beach with Julian and the boys or at an amusement park or anything like that, when everyone is tired and ready for bed. That kind of quiet Logan likes, because there are still noises. Like of gentle footsteps dragging across the floor while getting ready for bed. Of glasses clinking as he and Julian share a drink while the boys watch a movie in their PJs, waiting for Logan and Julian to tuck them in. Of Little Logan's massive snores, Felix's sleepy sighs, and Julian's gentle breathing. So it's never really 'quiet' in his house, more like bathed in serenity, peaceful and calm.

Unlike now. Now Logan's house is filled with nothing. Just an eerie silence that reminds him of the days in his childhood after his mom left and when his dad was away on business, before Michelle came into the picture. When he was totally by himself in a huge mansion. Sure, there were servants and he had a nanny, but it couldn't have been the same as having family around. It _wasn't _the same as having family around, he knows now, because he understands that feeling of contentment.

He'd give anything to have that feeling of back. To have his family back.

But Little Logan is on lock down in Maine as a precautionary measure (and because Logan doesn't want his older son to see him as a complete wreck). Julian's filming somewhere in the mountains of Peru for the next few days, and cell service is practically nonexistent, so Julian just shut off his phone. So when Logan called, he had to leave a message for Julian to call him back as soon as he could (which will probably be the moment he hears Logan's voice crack when he said, "Jules, please, I need you to call me. _Please_.")

For now, Logan has to go this one alone.

"Going on the news isn't going to do anything but aggravate this person," Donovan says after the silence becomes too stifling. "Maybe if we had your husband here, but he obviously has some pent up animosity towards you. It may do more harm than good…"

A bright blue car pulls into the driveway, and then Logan isn't listening. Instead, he's rushing out the door into the arms of the only two people within driving distance who could possibly console him at this moment.

Ethan and Evan Brightman don't hesitate to envelop Logan in a dual bear hug, pulling him tightly against them.

"It's going to be all right, Logan…" one says calmly

"We're here now," the other adds. "We'll do everything we can to get Felix home."

"What if he's outside? He's going to get sick—" Logan barely manages to choke out. "He can't handle this weather."

"Hush, now. Let's go back inside to the police officers." Logan allows the twins to guide him back inside. The greetings are brief and to the point, and McGreevy asks if either of the twins know anything that might help.

"Only that Felix has been a little on edge when he visits us," Ethan says.

"He always looks over his shoulder and asks us to shut the shutters. Like he's afraid someone's watching him," Evan tells them.

"We were actually going to talk to Felix about it the next time he came over." The undertone of twins' voices explains that now they wish they'd done it sooner.

"Have you noticed anyone? Anyone following you when you had Felix?"

"Not that I can recall," Ethan says sadly.

"Wait! Ethan! That man at the mall!" Evan suddenly exclaims. Logan, McGreevy, and Donovan jump at the urgency in Evan's voice.

"At the Build-a-Bear Workshop!" Ethan answers with just as much verve. "There was a man. He was tall, dark hair. He was watching Felix while he made his bear. I remember him now, because Evan said something about him glaring at Little Logan when he helped Felix get something he wanted down from a high shelf."

"He was also in the food court when we took them to get something to eat."

"And when Felix dropped his bear while leaving. He rushed over to pick it up for him."

"Could you pick this man out of a line up?" Donovan asks.

"Certainly," the twins say at the same time.

"Give us your numbers so we can call you when we have a suspect," McGreevy says, handing the twins his notepad. They jot down one number, explaining that they can always be reached together. McGreevy doesn't bat an eye at this, but Donovan seems a little wary of the twins.

"Donovan, what about the license plate?" McGreevy says.

"I nearly forgot. It's stolen. A man named Theodore Sable." Logan's ears perk with recognition at the name.

"Ted?"

"You know him?"

"He's my coworker," Logan says.

"We're going to go talk to him now," McGreevy says. He pauses, then adds, "We're going to send some undercover officers to watch your house. In case he comes back to harm you."

"Okay." A sharp ringing pierces the air. Logan digs his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID says "Julian."

"It's my husband," Logan says.

"All right. We'll call you if we get anything." Logan nods and bids them goodbye before flipping open his phone.

"Julian?"

"Logan! What's wrong? You sounded upset. Did Logan hurt himself? Oh, God, he finally broke a limb, didn't he?" Julian's voice is higher pitched than usual and rushed, meaning he's in a panic. Logan chokes brokenly. At this point in time, he almost wishes it were that.

"No," Logan tells him. "It's…it's Felix." Then Logan tells him everything, and by the end of the story, Logan can tell Julian is almost as close to tears as he is.

"Please, Julian," Logan says after they've been silent for a while. "I need you home. I can't do this without you. I can't be alone."

"I'm already booking my flight, Lo. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. Where's Little Logan?"

"In Maine. Dad's keeping him there just in case. And because I'm probably not fit to handle him right now."

"Does he know what's going on?"

"Dad does. I don't know if he's told Logan," Logan says. He adds quietly, "Julian, I'm so sorry I let this happen—I should've watched him more closely—I should have listened when he said something was wrong—"

"Logan, listen to me," Julian says sternly. Logan stops talking immediately. "This is not your fault. None of it is your fault, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Logan still murmurs, voice teetering on the edge of being nonexistent.

"I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon," Julian says. "Please, try and keep it together until then. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too," Logan says. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"We're going to find him." The unspoken_ I hope _hangs between them, a silent acknowledgement of what they fear the most.

"Bye, Jules."

"Bye, Logan." Then Logan is once again cut off from his family, in a giant house with too many rooms for only one person.

"Logan?" one of the twins ventures.

"Yeah?"

"Cheshire's right. This isn't your fault."

"And you aren't alone," the other says. "We've already packed our overnight bags. If it's all right with you, we'd like to stay—"

"—preferably until Felix is back—"

"—so we can help—"

"However we can," they say together.

Logan had held back crying the best he could before. But now, realizing he really isn't alone, that someone—two someones—are there for him, he falls back onto the couch and finally lets the tears that have been trying to get out for the past few hours free.

Ethan and Evan don't say anything. They just sit on opposite sides of Logan, put an arm each tightly around him, and let him cry. Other than the favors they've already called in to various places, it's really the only thing they can do.

It's not a lot. But for now, it means everything to Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Stolen  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian. Future!fic, Daddy!Logan and Daddy!Julian.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,223

**Summary:** Logan Wright is having the worst day of his life. The lady at the Starbucks messed up his coffee ordered, his coworker Ted was a complete jerk, he was pulled over for speeding on the way to pick up his son, AND the kids at Felix's school have been teasing him for thing he can't control. But he can overlook all of that, because that's just the typical bad day for Logan Wright. What makes today the worst?

He just watched his five-year-old son get taken away by some psycho in a mask.

_**Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**_****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan, Julian, or Ethan and Evan Brightman. They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. Little Logan and Felix are mine, though as well as the random police officers, teachers, and Ted._

* * *

><p><em>"Courage is doing what you are afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you are scared."~Eddie Rickenbacker<em>

Outside, rain falls in heavy drops, making loud plopping noises against the window pane. Inside, Felix curls up into a little ball on a bed of randomly assorted pillows, cold even beneath the blanket the man who calls himself Adam gave to him.

They drove for what felt like hours, but probably wasn't longer than half an hour to forty-five minutes, before arriving at a two story, run-down looking house. Felix had fallen asleep somehow, waking only when Adam opened the door and tried to pick him up.

"Don't touch me!" Felix screamed, kicking as hard as he could. Adam looked angry, but he didn't say anything about it, just instructed Felix to get out of the car. Then he led Felix inside. It was just as broken inside as outside, wallpaper tattered and peeling away. It had a musty scent to it, like when Felix and Logan help Grandpa John sort through his attic.

"I'll be back in a little while," Adam said before he left. "I'll bring you dinner." Only once he was gone did Felix let himself really cry. He tried the handle to the door several times, to no avail, and even if the window worked, the room is on the second floor. He'd probably break his legs trying to jump down.

Felix wipes his eyes and peeks out the window for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. It'll be getting dark soon. Daddy Logan must be worried sick—Felix can see him now, pacing back and forth, blond hair coming undone from his gel and sticking every which way. Oh, he's probably blaming himself for this.

_It's not your fault, Daddy. _Felix's chest tightens, thinking about Daddy Logan upset and hurt. _I bet he's called Daddy Julian. He'll be on his way home soon._

Good. Daddy Julian will make sure Daddy Logan knows it's not his fault. No matter what happens.

He tries not to think about what might happen. It scares him, thinking about what Adam's thinking about doing. Adam absolutely hates Daddy Logan. He made that clear when they were driving ("How anyone allowed _him _to become a father is beyond me. I mean, he can't even take care of one kid, and they let him have two? Ridiculous." "He's an idiot, you know that? I don't know what your Daddy Julian sees in him. He's an atrocity as a parent. I bet Julian will leave him the moment he finds out what he let happen to you—which is good, because Julian deserves so much better. And so do you, Felix."). Felix sat silently through the berating of Daddy Logan, though he wanted nothing more than to jump up and scream, "My daddies are the best daddies in the world! _Both _of them!"

Felix jumps when the door opens, and Adam pokes his head into the room. Upon seeing Felix, a smile breaks across his face.

"I was afraid you might have fallen asleep again," Adam explains, opening the door the rest of the way. In his hands he has a tray with what looks like a grilled cheese sandwich on it, a bowl of tomato soup, and small bottle of water. Against his will, Felix's stomach growls. It's been a while since he last ate. "I didn't want to disturb you if you were."

Yes, because Felix is supposed to somehow sleep when it's so cold and the room smells like moldy cheese.

Felix doesn't say anything, just shrugs his shoulders and stares out the window some more.

"Oh, don't be like that," Adam admonishes. He sits down on the pillows next to Felix, offering the tray to him. "Here. Eat."

"'m not hungry," Felix lies.

"Felix, honey, I know that's not true," Adam says. "The last thing you had was that Chinese food earlier today. You must be starving." Felix sighs because Adam's right, he is really, really hungry, and takes the plate and water.

"Thank you," Felix says on reflex. He tears off a bit of the grilled cheese and dips it into the tomato soup, like Daddy Logan always does, before nibbling on it. It's actually really yummy.

Adam beams at him. "You're welcome. I had Richard make it. He's really good in the kitchen. Made the soup from scratch."

"Richard?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. Maybe you'll get to meet him. He's really shy and doesn't like to talk to people, but I bet he'd love you."

"Oh," Felix says between bites.

"He's a cool guy. He doesn't get out much, but he can cook as well as any chef. His mom taught him when he was younger, before she died in a car accident." Felix feels bad for Richard. He can't imagine what life would be like without one of his parents.

_Now I have to live without both of them_. The tears he thought he cried out before come back, even stronger and hotter than before.

"Felix? Is there something wrong with the soup?" Adam asks worriedly, checking the bowl. When he finds nothing amiss he adds, "Why are you crying?"

"I miss my daddies," Felix says honestly. "Why can't I go home?"

"Felix, sweetie," Adam says with forced patience. "You'll get to go home. Once it's safe, we'll be leaving. I have this nice little country home in Indiana you're going to love. It isn't much right now, since it hasn't been tended to in a while, but we'll be able to fix it up and make it home. You'll love it. You can have any animals you want, and there's a huge backyard you'll be able to play in. I'll even help you build a tree house if you want!" Adam continues rattling off his plans for their new home, ignoring how completely terrified Felix looks.

_Indiana_? That's…really far away. If Adam takes him that far away, how's he ever supposed to find his way back home? He'll have to live with Adam for the rest of his life. He'll never see _anyone _he knows ever again.

He won't get to finger-paint with Alexander. Or let Elizabeth pick out his outfits because he has such a terrible taste in clothing (according to her). Or go over to Uncle Ethan and Evan's and watch movies in their in-home theater while throwing popcorn into Darren's curls to see if it gets lost in there. Or let Grandpa John take him to the bookstore the next time he visits like he promised he would. Logan won't ever crawl into his bed late at night to protect him from the bad dreams. He and Daddy Julian won't be able to plan Logan's birthday party like they're supposed to.

Daddy Logan will never read him _Goodnight Moon_ again.

Felix decides then that he has to escape. It doesn't matter if he has to jump out the window and break a limb, or yank at the door until his arm pops out of its socket. He has to get away. He'll never see home again if he doesn't.

The easiest way to do that, though, is as plain as the nose on his face. Felix doesn't know why he didn't see it before.

_He has to earn Adam's trust._

"That sounds nice, doesn't it, Felix?" Felix stifles the cringe at his name, because Adam's still saying it in that weird way he did in the car. But he nods his head vigorously.

"It sounds very nice," Felix says, hoping his voice doesn't sound too false. "I'm excited to see it."

"I'm excited _for _you to see it. You'll fall in love with it just like I did. And Richard will, of course, be there to help out. So will a few of my other friends. They're all really nice. Well, Ted can be a bit of a jerk when he wants to be, but I'll make sure to put him in his place if he's mean to you."

"Tell me about the house some more," Felix says, feigning an excitement that could rival Adam's. "What does it look like? What color is it? Does it have a second floor? What's my bedroom going to be like?"

"Easy there, 'Lix," Adam laughs. Felix wants to yell at him that he has no right to call him that, because Daddy Logan gave him that nickname, but he simply puts on a smile. "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I have a few things I need to take care of."

"You're leaving me here alone?" Felix asks sadly, though inside he's actually thrilled.

"Of course not! Richard will be here. And Ted'll probably stop by for a little bit," Adam ruffles his hair. "But before I go, could you do something for me?"

"What?" Felix asks.

"You like to sing, right?" Adam asks him with a wolfish smile. His demeanor has shifted slightly. He's watching Felix like a predator does its prey.

"Yes," Felix barely whispers. Adam's grin scares him even more now.

"You should sing for me then," Adam says, stroking the hair out of Felix's face. "I bet you sound just like your daddy." Felix nods his head slightly. He does sound like Daddy Julian. At least, that's what everyone tells him.

"But I don't know what to sing," Felix tells him.

"Pick your favorite song," Adam says simply, pecking Felix's forehead. Felix has to resist the urge to jerk back. "I'll love anything you sing."

"Okay," Felix says. He thinks about it for a moment, and then he opens his mouth, and the words of his favorite song start spilling out.

Adam's smile grows.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

* * *

><p>John Wright sits in his study with his reading glasses perched at the tip of his nose and several papers scattered in front of him, attempting to get some work done but failing miserably. Ever since Logan called and told him all that had transpired, he hasn't been able to focus on anything. His eyes keep straying back to a picture frame at the end of his desk. The photo smiling back at him is different from the one of the two boys mounted on the wall in their living room; in this one, Little Logan is only four, Felix is one, and they're playing on the floor in the playroom of their house. Little Logan is showing Felix how to play with his favorite (and most expensive) matchbox car, the one John bought him for his fourth birthday. It's a picture Julian snapped of them, and John thinks Logan sent it to him as a way of saying, <em>"See? He is Little Logan's brother. Whether you believe it or not."<em>

Felix is so small in the picture. He's always been tiny, especially when standing next to his older brother. John remembers the first time he met Felix.

"_Here he is," Little Logan said proudly, standing in front of the crib in the soft blue bedroom. There were giraffes, elephants, lions, tigers, all kinds of animals lining the edges of the room on a slightly darker shade of blue border. "Felix Antoine."_

"_John, look at him," Michelle cooed. "He's even cuter than the pictures made him out to be."_

_It was true. The baby in the crib was adorable. His soft brown eyes were wide and watching them all closely, and he had a fairly big smile for someone so small. To be honest, he was probably one of the cutest babies John had ever seen._

"_But he's not my grandson," John made the mistake of saying out loud. Michelle sent him a horrified look._

"_John!"_

"_What do you mean, Grandpa?" Little Logan asked, confused._

"_He isn't my grandson—"_

"_Get. Out." John turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway, face bright red with fury and fists clenched at his sides._

"_Logan," John sighed. The only reason he'd been allowed in here was because he promised to refrain from saying such things. "Michelle, take Little Logan and leave." Michelle grabbed the small blond boy's hand, all the while Little Logan was saying, "What does Grandpa mean that Felix isn't his grandson?"_

"_Logan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that while Little Logan was around—"_

"_You shouldn't be saying it at all. Because if Felix isn't your grandson, then Little Logan must not be either. And I guess I'm not your son."_

"_Logan, you know that's not true."_

"_Just get out. Get out of my son's room, get out of my house," Logan said, with even more anger and hatred. "I will not allow you to come in here and disrespect any part of my family." John knew he wasn't going to make Logan understand. How could that child in the crib, who looks nothing like him, be his grandson? How was he supposed to shower him with affection and dote on him when he didn't even have a speck of John in him?_

"_I'm sorry for offending you," John said, defeated. If he were younger, he would have fought back with his son, made him see his point. But he was too old now. Age had softened him, made him less confrontational and hot-headed. It'd done something similar to Logan, but not by as much. Not yet._

"_Go." Inside the crib, Felix began to cry. Probably from all the harsh words and tension in the air. Babies are attuned to those kinds of things. Logan scooped the small child out of the bed as quickly as he started crying._

"_Hush," he murmured. His voice was soft and gentle, a surprising contrast from just a few moments prior. "It's okay. Daddy Logan's got you, Felix. I've got you." John decided to make his departure then, before Logan's anger could return._

"_Goodbye, Logan," John said, walking briskly out the door. He allowed one more glance back, to see Felix had stopped crying and was giggling at the faces Logan made for him. His tiny fingers brushed against Logan's chin, where stubble was growing in, and he trilled again, especially when Logan bent down and rubbed it against his cheek._

_Logan had accepted Felix as his son with ease. Little Logan knew Felix as his brother. Michelle was already calling him their second grandson. They all saw him as part of their family._

_So why couldn't he?_

John runs his fingers over the edge of the silver ornate frame. He's been trying lately, to get to know Felix better. He knows he's a bright boy, smarter than even Little Logan had been at his age. He likes playing his violin and drawing with that Van Kamp-Anderson boy. He loves Disney movies and reading any book he can get his hands on. He's very shy at first, but once you get him talking it's hard to get him to stop. His favorite kind of ice cream is Reese's, though he doesn't eat it a lot because he knows how badly Logan and Little Logan are allergic to it.

"I feel really mean when I eat it in front of them," Felix had explained on the phone once. "It's not fair that they can't eat it, so usually I just get chocolate."

The boy is selfless, that's for damn sure. John doesn't know how, since all Felix really has to do is ask and whatever he wants could be placed right in front of him. He has the other three members of his house wrapped around his little finger. But he hardly ever abuses that control.

John thinks in a past life Felix might have been Gandhi or MLK or someone like that. It makes sense. But that theory might just be the old age talking.

He looks out the window and sees Michelle tending to the flowers in the garden. She only does that when she's worried. Otherwise, they have hired gardeners who take care of everything for them. But after he broke the news to her, she's been in even more of a state than he has.

"Was there a ransom note? Does he want money? Logan knows we'll give that man whatever he wants, right?"

"He hasn't asked for anything yet, but Logan knows all he has to do is say the word, and he'll have whatever he needs from us."

Logan would never do that though. He doesn't like relying on John for anything, not now that he has the ability to do it himself. It's his masculine pride, the one he got from John.

The door to the study swings open, and Little Logan strolls in, brash and bold and unafraid to interrupt John while he works. He's the exact opposite of Felix, in nearly every way.

"Logan," John says with a smile quirking at his lips. "It's very rude to walk into a room without knocking."

"I know," Logan says, hopping up onto the red velvet chair and locking eyes with John.

"Did you want something?"

"Why did Daddy Logan call earlier? Has something happened?" Logan asks.

"Nothing's going on, Logan. You really shouldn't worry so much."

"Grandpa John, you're lying. There's something wrong. I could tell by Daddy Logan's voice. Now what's going on?" Little Logan stares up at his grandfather with narrow eyes. It sometimes scares John, how much those eyes resemble his son's. They even have some of the contempt, though it's nowhere near as severe or as spiteful as Logan's had been.

"Nothing's going on," John repeats. "Your father was just checking in on you."

"Then why didn't you let him talk to me? Why'd you take it off speakerphone?"

"Logan, it's nothing you should worry about."

"_Grandpa._" John sighs. If they don't watch him carefully, he's going to have Logan's temper. "Something's going on. I know it. Tell me what. Is it Daddy Logan?"

John just watches his grandson for a second. "Daddy Logan is fine."

"What about Daddy Julian? Did he get hurt while filming in Peru?"

"Daddy Julian is all right too. Just calm down." Logan's face whitens, his fist clenching at his side and his green eyes go impossibly wide.

"It's Felix, isn't it? What's wrong with Felix?"

"Logan—relax—"

"Something's wrong with my baby brother and you want me to _relax?" _Logan snaps. "What happened?"

No sense in hiding it now. "Someone…someone took Felix." Logan inhales sharply, as if that had been what he was afraid.

Logan doesn't hesitate to say, "I want to go home."

"Daddy Logan wants you to stay here."

"Maybe I didn't say it properly. _I am going home_. And it's up to you whether you take me, or I find some way there myself."

"You're eight years old. How on Earth are you going to get all the way there by yourself?"

"Watch. Me." Their eyes lock, and John can see the fire and passion of his son's youth burning in the eyes of this child before him. Only his intentions are of a noble, caring nature, a protective instinct it took Logan years to gear towards someone other than himself. It's a look that tells John he's fighting a losing battle.

"All right. Get your things."

* * *

><p>The moon is high in the sky, and Felix's fingernails are bloody, torn, and stinging from trying to force the window open. But after hours of working, it's paid off. He's managed to unstick the window <em>and <em>pop out the screen.

Luck seems to be on his side tonight, too, because right beneath the window is the roof of some smaller building. Maybe a garage or shed. Whatever it is, Felix's plan involves jumping down onto it and then hoping it's close enough to the ground that he won't hurt himself too badly jumping from there. It's still really high, higher than anything he's ever jumped from, even the one time he jumped off the top of the jungle gym at the park down the street from where he lives. So yeah, he's a little scared.

But he just pictures how relieved Daddy Logan will look once he makes it home, and it makes him braver. He's still afraid, but being courageous doesn't mean not being scared. It means doing what you have to, even if you're scared.

After waiting a few moments by the door to check for footsteps, Felix rushes over to the window and slides it open. It's his one shot. Better make it count.

He climbs up, peeking over the edge. Dropping down will probably hurt his ankles a little bit, so at least he can prepare for that. He hopes he doesn't miss the roof. Because hitting the ground from this height would hurt. A lot.

"And where do you think you're going?" a gruff voices calls from behind him. Felix wheels around to see a shadow standing in the door way, light spilling in around him.

"Adam?" he squeaks.

"Nah. Adam's still gone. For a little while," the man explains, strolling forward. He grabs Felix's wrist and jerks him away from the window.

"Are you Richard?"

"Nope," the man smiles, and it reminds Felix of a shark. All sharp, pointed teeth, twisted up into a terrible smirk. "My name's Ted. Hasn't Adam told you about me?"

"A little bit," Felix whispers.

"Of course," Ted sighs. "Adam probably had a whole hoopla to say about Richard, and maybe one little warning about me. See, he's always doting on Richard. Only reason that idiot likes Adam."

"You don't like Richard?" Felix asks. Mostly, he's looking for a way to divert Ted's attention from his botched escape attempt.

"On the contrary," Ted says. "I like Richard a lot. Especially before _Adam _decided to come into the picture. But now, they're always buddy-buddy together. It's disgusting."

"I'm sorry," Felix says.

Ted waves his hand dismissively. "It's nothing to be sorry about. People like Adam come and go, but Richard and I are always here. He'll be back on my side before too long." Ted's grin comes back, glinting in the moonlight. It makes a shiver run through Felix. "Now, Adam told me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid. Adam said you wouldn't even think about escaping after talking to you. You weren't trying to escape, were you?"

"N-no," Felix stammers. "I was just getting some fresh air. It…it smells funny in here."

"Oh, good," Ted says, petting Felix's hair. "Because if you were, I was going to have to punish you. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"No, sir," Felix says.

"Sir…" Ted repeats. "I like that. You're a good kid. Now, look. Adam told me not to scare you too much, but if he gets in trouble for nabbing you, we're all going to get it. So here's how it's going to work." Ted bends down and grabs Felix's collar, pulling him close. "You will not try to get away. You will sit here and wait for Adam to come back, we will leave for Indiana, and you will enjoy your new home. You'll never see anyone from that damned family of yours again, because we're going to be your family."

"Yes, sir," Felix says, trembling.

Ted's smirk grows larger, like it'll split his face in half and cause all the terrible, terrible things he wants to say to crawl out. "And when you're a little older, and Adam's finally out of the picture, you'll be my boy. Mine and Richard's. And I'll get to do all the wonderful things Adam says I can't do right now."

"All yours," Felix breathes, terrified at what that means.

"I knew Adam chose a good boy," Ted says, running a hand down Felix's face. At this point, Felix is too scared to fend him off. "Pretty too. Those eyes…" Ted doesn't say more, but walks over to the window and slams it shut. The _bang _that echoes through the room makes Felix jump. Ted locks it.

"No more trying to get away, okay?" Ted says. "Because I'll be in the kitchen watching, listening. And if I catch you again, I won't be so nice. Adam's orders be damned."

"What will you do?" Felix asks, though he immediately regrets it.

Ted smiles more, all teeth and malice. "You're a smart kid, from what Adam's told me. Use your imagination."

It's probably more terrifying than actually telling him, because Felix's mind begins to run wild with terrible images, some from the deepest corners of his nightmares. Felix sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to stop from crying out.

"Goodbye, Felix," Ted says, ruffling his hair in an almost adoring manner. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye," Felix says, anxious for this man to leave. Felix would rather spend hours locked up with Adam than another minute with Ted. The door slams shut behind Ted, and Felix lets out the breath he barely knew he'd been holding. He flops down onto his makeshift bed, face buried into a pillow.

"Now how am I going to get out of here?" he asks himself, voice barely a whisper.

_You're not, _a gravelly voice that sounds eerily like Ted tells him. Felix can even see his shark grin sparkling in the dark as the words settle into him.

The tears come silently, running down his face in hot streaks.

"I'm never going to get home…"

_Nope. Sorry, kid._

The voice doesn't sound sorry at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Stolen  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian. Future!fic, Daddy!Logan and Daddy!Julian.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,536

**Summary:** Logan Wright is having the worst day of his life. The lady at the Starbucks messed up his coffee ordered, his coworker Ted was a complete jerk, he was pulled over for speeding on the way to pick up his son, AND the kids at Felix's school have been teasing him for thing he can't control. But he can overlook all of that, because that's just the typical bad day for Logan Wright. What makes today the worst?

He just watched his five-year-old son get taken away by some psycho in a mask.

_**Author's Note: So, this chapter was meant to go up last night, but after reading it and seeing my betas reaction, I couldn't leave it where it was. So I decided, instead of submitting it with two chapters, I just added a bit the the end. I hope you like it. :) It's not as long as I usually like my chapters to be, but it got done what I wanted, so I'm not going to push it.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan, Julian, or Ethan and Evan Brightman. They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. Little Logan and Felix are mine, though as well as the random police officers, teachers, and Ted._

* * *

><p><em>"Angels have no philosophy but love." ~Terri Guillemets<em>

The door opens with a low creak, and Felix just barely hears it in his half-sleep daze. He wants to sleep, so very much, but the terror that builds whenever he thinks about not being awake when Adam or Ted comes back won't allow him to.

He shoots straight up, blurred eyes focusing at the door.

"…Hello?" Felix ventures, clutching the blanket tightly to his chest.

The person who stumbles in is nothing like Ted or Adam. Adam walks with a certain confidence and purpose, while Ted stalks around like he'll hurt you if you look at him the wrong way.

This man drags his feet, keeps his head down, and hunches his shoulders. Like he doesn't want to be noticed.

The man shuts the door swiftly. For a moment, there's silence between them, as Felix watches the man and the man watches him.

"Are you Richard?" Felix, finally mustering up a bit of courage, asks. The man doesn't say a word, but nods his head slightly.

"You made my food earlier," Felix states. Richard nods again. "It was yummy. Thank you."

"…You're welcome." His voice is soft, not surprisingly, and it sounds as though he doesn't use it often.

"Adam said you were a nice guy," Felix continues to babble. He'd rather talk foolishness than just lie silent while Richard stares at him. "And that you don't like to get out much."

"…"

"You can talk to me. I'm not mean, I promise." Richard seems hesitant of this.

He stays quiet for a few moments, then says, "I don't like people. They frighten me."

"They shouldn't, though," Felix tells him. "Not all of them, anyway. I know lots of people who are nice—"

"The only people who have been nice to me are Adam and James," Richard explains quickly. "No one else likes me."

"I know how that feels," Felix says. Because his curiosity is piqued, he asks, "Who is James?"

"…My best friend. From when I was small. Like you."

"My best friend's name is Alexander. He's a little older than I am, but he's really nice. Really good at drawing and dancing too."

"Does Alexander live with you?" Richard asks.

"With me? Oh, no. He lives with his daddies. But we play a lot." Felix smiles at the memory of Alexander, all the times they've played together. It makes his heart hurt thinking about him. "Did James live with you?"

"No. I lived with him. And so did Ted."

"Ted says he likes you."

"Ted is mean. He made James disappear."

"I'm sorry," Felix says. "Why did he do that?"

"Because James would stand up to him. When Ted would pick on me or make me do things I didn't want to do, and James would tell him to stop."

"Why don't you tell Ted to stop?"

Richard jumps at that. His shocked eyes watch Felix, like he's said something completely outrageous.

"…I don't know." Richard stares down at the floor, kicking at something Felix can't see. "You don't like it here."

"I want to go home," Felix says instantly.

"Adam says you have to stay here. So does Ted."

"You know what Ted's planning on doing to Adam, right?" Felix says, feeling a little bolder.

"He's going to get rid of him, if that's what you mean. It's what Ted always does when someone else comes into our life. And then he'll wait until you're the right age and hurt you the way he does with the other children he finds." Richard sighs. "To be honest, you'd be better off dead."

Felix doesn't know what to say to that. So he just sits quietly and fights back tears.

Richard looks from the door to Felix, then back to the door. Finally, he shuts it, leans back against it, and slides down it. Felix watches him carefully the whole time.

"Tell me more about your life. Your family."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I just do. Adam hasn't said much about you other than you're the son of a famous actor. I'd like to know a little bit more." Then Richard pulls his knees against his chest and waits patiently, like a kid waiting for a story.

Felix doesn't know why decides to indulge Richard, but something about it feels right. And Daddy Julian always said if something like this ever happened, the best thing to do would be to comply with your captor. So Felix starts from the beginning.

"I was born on September seventeenth. I was actually supposed to be born in November, but something went wrong and I was born early. I have an older brother named Logan, and two daddies…"

* * *

><p>Julian Larson sits at an airport in Mexico City, his foot tapping impatiently. Because the world is conspiring against him, his flight's been delayed indefinitely. Which means he most likely won't be home by the afternoon like he promised. And that means Logan has to deal with everything that's happened by himself for even longer.<p>

It's been such a long time since Julian's heard Logan sound so vulnerable, so utterly devastated. Even the one time they'd lost Little Logan in the mall, he hadn't been this panicked—probably because Julian was flipping shit, and one of them needed to be calm.

"_Easy, Jules," Logan said, placing a gentle hand on Julian's shoulder. "We're going to find him."_

"_What if someone's kidnapped him!" He knew he was overreacting, but he was even more frightened when he saw a spark of terror rise in Logan's eyes._

"_He's got to be around here somewhere," Logan said. He'd calmed himself somewhat and was thinking a little more rationally than Julian. "He can't have gotten too far—"_

"_Boo!" Little Logan's voice erupted from behind a hanging sweatshirt. Both Julian and Logan jumped. "Got you!"_

_Julian was the first to recover._

"_Logan!" he cried, falling to one knee and throwing his arms around the blond child._

"_I scared you!" Little Logan giggled, hugging Julian back. "You should have seen your faces!" Julian was too focused on having his son back in his arms to really care what he was saying._

"_Don't ever do that again!" Julian finally gained enough sense back to chastise. He was nearly in tears. "We thought something happened to you."_

"_But I'm fine," Logan said, cocking his head slightly. "I just hid from you guys so I could scare you."_

"_Yes, well, you did a better job than I think you intended," Logan finally spoke. "And now you know to never do it again."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."_

"_It's all right. Now let's go." Outside, Logan was calm and collected. But Julian could tell from the way Logan grabbed Little Logan's hand tightly after Julian let him go, that he wasn't. He'd been just as scared as Julian had been._

"Dammit!" Julian scoffs, kicking his foot. He wants to call Logan, tell him that it's going to be okay, but he can't. Because Logan's probably asleep, and because he won't lie to Logan. He doesn't know if it's going to be okay.

Julian stands up and goes to the service desk to ask the woman for the fourth time in the last hour if she knows when the flight will be able to take off. She tells him no, she's sorry, but they still don't know. Julian sighs and returns to his seat.

_He needs someone,_ he thinks. _He's going to go insane if someone doesn't help him. And I'm absolutely useless stuck here. _He's struck with brilliance then and picks his phone out of his bag. He presses the fourth speed dial. It rings three times before a groggy voice picks up.

"This had better be fucking good, Larson. I was having a nice dream."

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p>Felix feels sleepy after he finishes telling Richard just about everything he can think of. He's never talked so much before in his life, and it makes him even sadder to talk about the family he'll probably never see again. He starts crying when he mentions that Daddy Logan promised to take him to the aquarium next week.<p>

"The jellyfish display will be in," Felix sniffs when Richard stares at him, baffled. "They only come around once or twice a year, and I was really excited to go. Daddy Logan loves taking me to the aquarium. The zoo too. Sometimes, when we're playing, he'll pretend to be an animal. Like a bear or something. He has a really good bear sound. If I didn't know it was Daddy Logan, I'd probably be scared."

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he do that?"

"Make animal noises? Because he's silly. And it makes me laugh, and he says he likes making me laugh."

"But why does he like making you laugh?" Richard asks, and he honestly sounds confused.

"Because he's my daddy. That's what daddies are supposed to do," Felix explains, like it's the simplest thing in the world. And to him, it is. "They're supposed to make you laugh, hold you when you cry, and chase away all the bad things. It's a daddy's job to do those things."

Richard shakes his head. "I never had a daddy who did that stuff for me."

"I'm sorry," Felix says. "Not all daddies do what they're supposed to. Grandpa John wasn't always the best dad to Daddy Logan. He may have done some bad things, but he's trying to make up for it now."

"I have to go," Richard says suddenly, jumping up and opening the door. "I'll…I'll be back later."

"Why are you leaving—?" But then Richard is gone, and Felix feels all alone again. It was nice talking to Richard.

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson walks slowly down the stairs, stopping only once he makes it to the kitchen. That boy…that wonderful boy with the pretty eyes and adorable smile…How could Ted want to hurt him? He's so…precious. It's not fair. What's worse is Adam can't even protect him from Ted, now that Ted's got his eyes on Felix. Richard would know.<p>

James wasn't able to protect him once Ted decided he wanted Richard all to himself.

Richard likes Adam. He really does. He's a little crazy—but Richard's spent so many years cowering and being scared because of Ted's psychotic behavior, he'd rather spend time with someone who's a little crazy than with Ted.

Felix is a lot like James. Sweet, caring. He knows he'd also be that little boy who wouldn't stick up for himself, but wouldn't hesitate to throw himself in harm's way if it were for someone he cared about. So young. And yet so altruistic. Just like Jimmy had been.

He can't let Ted hurt him. Anything would be better than that. Once Ted finishes with a boy, all the life and hope is gone from his eyes, leaving nothing but a shell. He can't let that happen to Felix. He's let it happen so many times before, but not this time.

He grabs the keys off the hook and scribbles a quick note to Adam:

_I'm sorry. I know—he's the child of the man you're in love with. The man you worship. But I can't keep him here. I can't—if you knew even a fraction of what I know about Ted, you'd realize what I'm doing is for the best. It may not seem like it, but it's for the best. He'll be safer this way. No one will be able to hurt him. I'm so sorry._

_ Richard_

Richard folds the note in half and leaves it on the countertop, _ADAM _written in big letters on the face. Hopefully, Adam will find it before Ted does. He'll have to keep his guard up the whole time, make sure they don't catch him. But this is something he has to do.

Then he rushes back upstairs and barges into Felix's room. The boy doesn't even stir.

_He looks so much smaller when he sleeps…_

Richard rushes to Felix's side and starts shaking him. "Wake up."

"Huh? What's going on?" Felix rubs a sleepy hand across his face.

"Come on. I don't know who will be back first, but you need to be gone before then."

"What?"

"I'm going to send you to a place Ted can't ever hurt you," Richard explains, tugging on Felix's arm.

"Where?"

"…Please don't ask me that. Just come on."

"But—"

"Felix. Do you trust me?"

"No! Why should I? You helped your friends take me away!" It stings, but it's the truth.

"I'm trying to save you!" Richard cries. The tears start flooding down his face, and it's like he's crying for every little boy he wasn't able to save before. "I couldn't—the others—I didn't do anything. But you…I can help you before it's too late. Just, please."

Felix looks absolutely terrified, but, after a momentary pause, he reaches out and takes Richard's hand anyway.

"Okay…I trust you. Please don't let me down."

_Oh, honey…I already have._

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy?" a small voice coos. It slowly drags Logan from sleep, angelic and heavenly. "Daddy, wake up." Logan's eyes open. Standing next to his bed, big brown eyes open and wide, is Felix. He's dressed in a bright white t-shirt and matching pants. There seems to be a faint yellow glow around his head.<em>

"_Felix." Logan's heart starts racing. A dream. It had all been a dream! No one kidnapped Felix, he's okay, he's here, he's—_

"_Daddy?" Felix's eyes are sparkling with tears now. "I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted you to know that it isn't your fault. And that I wasn't scared…not a lot anyway."_

"_What isn't my fault?" Logan asks, confused._

"_Me getting kidnapped…and getting hurt. It isn't your fault."_

"_Felix, what are you talking about?" His heart plummets._

"_Daddy Logan, please, take care of Daddy Julian and Little Logan. I know you're all going to miss me. But you need to move on."_

_ "Felix!" Logan cries, reaching a hand out for the tiny child. His hand goes right through him. "No. No, you're—"_

"_I know," Felix says. The tears start falling down his cheeks. Then his body starts to become even more translucent. "I have to go now."_

"_Where?" Logan asks softly. He's crying now too._

"_Heaven. I get to be an angel. At least I think. I'm not sure. But wherever I'm going, I'm not scared about that either." Then he shakily smiles. "Well, maybe a little bit. But I know I'll see you and Daddy Julian and Logan one day. So maybe it isn't so scary after all."_

"_Don't go," Logan pleads brokenly. "Please, I'm sorry. I should have kept you safe—"_

"_Don't blame yourself, Daddy. You couldn't help what happened," Felix says. He's fading quicker now, and he'll be completely gone in moments. "I'm sorry for making you feel like this. I should have tried harder to get away."_

"_Felix—"_

"_I wish I could hug you one more time," Felix tells him. Logan's sobbing at this point. "I'm sorry I made you sad. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Logan whispers._

"_Bye, Daddy. We'll be together again. You'll see." Then he's gone, and it feels like Logan's heart has been torn in half._

"_Felix! Come back! Don't—I—no…" Logan buries his face into his hands. "I said I'd protect you." But Felix is gone. He's gone, and he's not coming back._

"_You really should learn to take better care of the things that are important to you." Logan looks up to see Adam standing in the place Felix had been._

"_You," Logan growls. "You took my baby from me."_

"_You let your 'baby' be taken away from you."_

"_You killed my son." Logan throws the covers away and stands in front of Adam. It's a little weird, because Adam's still the same height as he'd been in high school—in fact, he looks exactly the same as he had then—so Logan has at least six or seven inches on him._

"_He didn't cry, if that'll make you feel better. He was actually kinda brave. Like when Julian took that bullet for you. Of course, if you'd been a little quicker, you probably could have saved Felix." Adam shakes his head. "Julian's never going to forgive you for this. Your youngest son died because you're an incompetent parent. Pathetic."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Poor thing. He was so pale, so fragile-looking after he died. At least he wasn't put into the ground like originally planned. He was too clean, too pretty for that." Adam's eyes narrow at Logan. "You should have kept him from harm's way. You should have been there for him."_

"_I'm going to kill you," Logan says. Then Adam laughs and pushes Logan away. Or tries to. His hands pass right through Logan's chest, just like when Logan had reached for Felix._

"_Going to kill a ghost, are you? Good luck with that."_

"_But—"_

"_You're missing something, Logan. Something very, very important. Something you need to look closer to find."_

"_Why? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Logan asks._

_Adam shrugs. "I don't know. It's your dream. Maybe you should tell me that."_

"_What—?"_

"_Wake up, you useless twit."_

"Wake up, Logan. Breakfast is almost ready." Logan's eyes open, slowly, as though they're fearful of what will be waiting, and it takes him a few moments to realize who's calling his name.

"Evan?"

"Ethan, actually, but no one can blame you for not being on your A game today." Ethan smiles. "We made pancakes. And bacon. You should come downstairs and eat."

"Yeah…sure. Be down in a second." Evan beams at him, patting his arm before leaving.

Logan lies in his bed after Evan's gone. There's just this hollow _ache _in his chest, and it won't seem to go away.

He finally drags himself out of bed and slips into the shower. It won't make him feel better, but he still needs one and maybe he'll try in vain to scrub away the terrible feeling curled up in the bottom of his stomach.

He has no appetite whatsoever when he flops down at the breakfast table, but he makes himself eat anyway. He doesn't taste a bit of it because he's too distracted by the pain and anger and just overall feeling of unfairness that has settled over him.

The phone rings, and he jumps up before either twin can say anything and snatches it off the receiver.

"Hello?" His voice sounds desperate, pleading.

"Mr. Wright? It's McGreevy. We're going to need you to come down to the station."

"Why?" Logan asks, and he's terrified to hear the answer.

"We've…we've found your son."

* * *

><p>As Richard pulls back up to the rundown shack he, Ted, and Adam have been staying in, he feels a sense of grief and accomplishment. Grief because he's going to miss Felix. Accomplishment because he knows he's safe. Ted can't hurt him now.<p>

He knows Adam's going to be angry with him, might even stop being his friend. But it doesn't matter. Felix is safe. No harm can befall him now.

Once he makes it into the kitchen he lets down his guard and immediately a voice he knows as Ted growls, "What the hell have you done, Richie?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, Teddy."

* * *

><p>It takes Logan less than fifteen minutes to make the at least twenty-five minute drive from his home to the police station. McGreevy pursues his lips, like he wants to say something, but he keeps his comments to himself<p>

"Hello, Mr. Wright," he greets once Logan is standing in front of him. He sounds wary and tired.

"Where is he?" Logan doesn't mean to sound rude, but he's so on edge he can't bring himself to care.

"The back. I'll take you to him." Logan follows closely behind McGreevy, hands clutched tightly at his side. He has no idea what to prepare for. McGreevy's voice on the phone just—

They pass by several rooms, some opened, some closed. Inside one of the rooms is a couple. The wife is crying hysterically, and the husband is trying to fight back tears.

"We're terrible sorry for your loss," the officer in the room says, and the woman wails, face completely covered by her hands.

_He wouldn't….He would have told me on the phone is something had been wrong, _Logan thinks. _He wouldn't just bring me down here and show me Felix's body—no. He wouldn't…_

"Here," McGreevy opens the door to a room where a woman in a white coat stands next to a table with small, pale someone lying very still on it.

"Hello," the woman says. "You must be Mr. Wright."

"Felix…" Logan doesn't stop himself from crying now. He doesn't care who sees. Because his baby…his baby…

"Daddy!" Felix cries, leaping up off the table and rushing away from the doctor to him to throw himself into Logan's arms.

"Oh…_Felix_," Logan sobs, burying his face into his son's bright halo of brown hair.

"I'm okay, Daddy. I'm okay…"


End file.
